Dory Stays?
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is my story during Finding Nemo and the gap between Finding Nemo and Finding Dory, this only takes place about Nemo's liking of Dory growing a little and same with Marlin. Enjoy :)


Dory smiled and watched as Marlin talked to Nemo. She is sad now because that means that she can't stay with them. She wants them to stay home but knows that she can't, she's just a friend of Marlin. He is a protective father and she doubts that Marlin would let her stay with them.

"Dory! You helped my dad find me?" asks Nemo

"Huh? Oh sorry what was that Elmo?" asks Dory

"Uh..Nemo. You helped my dad?" asks Nemo

"Oh yeah! I helped your dad, Nemo. It was a lot of fun too. Your such a great kid with a great dad." says Dory

"Yeah I do. Oh! there's my friends!" says Nemo

"Go on, I am sure they missed you too." says Marlin

"Thanks dad!" says Nemo, he swims over to where his friends are

"Um..I better go...I mean we were only trying to save your son, right? Well ...now you have him..I better get back to what I was doing." says Dory

"Wait at least let me help you home, I can see his friends right there. You shouldn't live to far from here." says Marlin "Where do you live?"

"Um...I-I don't remember...I honestly don't think I ever had a home." says Dory

Marlin looks at her sad knowing that is most likely true, or whatever home she had was probably taken. He doesn't know how long she has been swimming when they bumped into each other. The fact that she doesn't have a home is scary but he doesn't know what to do.

"Let's swim and talk okay? Tell me what you remember." says Marlin

"Okay, let's do that." says Dory

"Nemo! Stay there I will be back in ten minutes!" says Marlin

"Okay Dad!" says Nemo

Marlin swims with Dory, he was hoping she had a family to go home too knowing that they missed her. He would miss her because they bonded a lot these past few days. Who knows how long it has been since they started, he knows it has been a few days. Twenty four hours with one fish making friends, heck it has been him and Dory and Nemo on the way home. Nemo has been listening to the adventure here so he hasn't really bonded with Dory. Though as far as Marlin can tell they do like each other. Marlin listens as she tells him she was looking for something for days on days but can't remember what it was when she got distracted by a boat.

"Wait..so you don't have a home you never had a home?" asks Marlin

"Not really but I wasn't lonely, I meet a lot of nice fish." says Dory

"Really?" asks Marlin

"Yeah. It's okay." says Dory

"Dory, you need a place to call home." says Marlin

Marlin thinks for a minute and comes up with an idea.

"Hey Dory, can you do me a favor?" asks Marlin

"Sure!" says Dory

"I need to do something at my home, it's not that far but I am worried about Nemo. He might remember how to get home but he is a child he shouldn't go home by himself." says Marlin

"Oh! I can take him home! He's the fish that looks like you right?" asks Dory

"Exactly! Can you remember orange white strip fish?" asks Marlin

"Yeah!" says Dory

"Great! I will meet you both there. Stay with Nemo and you will be on your way to my house" says Marlin

"Great!" says Dory

Marlin smiles and leaves going home to make a surprise for Dory and Nemo hoping that Nemo likes the idea. After a few minutes, Nemo comes over to Dory all smiles he missed hanging out with them.

"Hey Dory, where is my dad?" asks Nemo

"Oh! He said he had to go home real quick and asked me to take you home. Do you know the way back from here?" asks Dory

"Yeah. Just follow me we can talk on the way." says Nemo

"Great!" asks Dory, "Just to warn you I suffer from short term memory loss so I'm sorry if we get lost."

"That's okay I can find our way back." says Nemo

"Great!" says Dory

They start swimming some more and they talk alot mainly on Nemo's side, as Dory listens to Nemo's side of the story getting excited.

"Wow you are such a strong fish for someone so young! You are smart and brave too." says Dory

"You think?" asks Nemo, excited

"Oh yeah! If anyone can do all that at that age that is very smart." says Dory

The connection grows as they swap stories and their likes and dislikes. Dory even teaches Nemo the "Just keep swimming" song. Marlin meets up with them and covers their faces.

"I have a surprise for you both!" says Marlin

"A surprise? I love surprises!" says Dory

"What surprise?" asks Nemo

"You'll see." says Marlin

He leads them to where Marlin and Nemo lives and uncovers their eyes where Marlin reveals that he dug a small hole and took a purple shell like thing next to the sea anemone where Marlin and Nemo live.

"That is so cool! What is it ?" asks Dory and Nemo

"Well..Dory can't stay in the sea anemone because she will get shocked so this is her new home." says Marlin

"Wait... Dory's staying?!" asks Nemo, sounding hopeful

"Well. If she wants to, is that alright?" asks Marlin

"Yeah! Please Dory please?" asks Nemo

"Are you serious?" asks Dory, smiling ear to ear

"Yeah. So what do you say? "asks Marlin

She hugs them both in response spinning them around.

"Is that a yes?" asks Nemo

"Yes!" says Dory

"Great, welcome home Dory and Nemo." says Marlin

"Welcome home."

The two smile and hug Marlin, Dory cuddles them both.

The End


End file.
